The Ups and Downs of Fate
by harlequinx
Summary: Hermione and Dracos seventh year at Hogwarts. They are both Heads and have to share a common room. Lots of suprises coming. Ah I'm not good at writting a summary.


I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. But I own the plot :

Oh and yes I'm ignoring HBP in this story.

Sitting alone in a well furnished room a certain platinum haired slytherin was thinking about all the events of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort was defeated by who else? The boy-who-lived with the help of the Order and the rest of the golden trio weasel and the bookworm. His dad was sent to azkaban and a week later died. He now lived in Malfoy manor with just his mum and a few house elves. Malfoy manor and everything they owned was to become his when he completed his last year of Hogwarts. He always knew it would. Before the war was over he came to Dumbledore asking for protection. He chose the light side. He however didn't want any of the gryffindorks to know it! So it was kept secret. Only his friend Blaise Zabini knew. Him and Blaise were best friends although you never really saw them together much that was because Blaise was quit he liked to keep to himself instead of being around the other slytherins who teased him all the time. But when he and Draco were together he was a wild party animal Draco brought that out in him and hopefully since the war was over he would then become more outgoing even at school. He smirked thinking of the time he got his friend drunk after a quidditch match and he got him to still a pair of Professor Snapes underwear.

Then he thought about another thing. He was going to be Head Boy and the Head girl was of course the frizzy haired bookworm! How was he going to share a common room with her all year?

"Draco darling you need to come downstairs right now" He heard his mother yell. He decided he didn't want to hear her yell again because the next time she did he would be scolded for not minding his dear mother.

"Oh good you came the first time I called'

"Of course I did." He gave his mother a smile not the usual smirk he sent everyone. His smile made him look very handsome but he was already handsome.

"Take care dear and don't forget to write''

"Don't worry I will mum. Bye''

Draco got into the limo. Waved to his mom one last time hearing her say I love you and another reminder to write.

This year should be interesting.

"Ronald Weasley! If you do not give me my book back right now I swear I'm going to..."

"Mione it's just a book! Calm down a little" Hermione sent death glares to her long time friend Ronald Weasley. Uh-oh he made a mistake now he was going to have to hear her rant about how books were very important and blah blah blah. He was there for Twenty minutes then he saw his hero.

"Look Harry's here."

"What? Really he is already.'' Grinning brightly Hermione ran to the-boy-who-lived and gave him a big hug wich was soon followed by Rons.

Harry was done being welcomed and forced to eat three helpings of soup.

Harry,Ron, Hermione and all the Weasleys were sitting at the table chatting about different things like quidditch and rubber ducks. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table. It didn't go unnoticed by the twins of course who decided to make it public causing Ginny to start chasing them about the table declaring she would beat them to a pulp.

"Now children stop!" Mrs.Weasley wad getting angry at them for being so silly over nothing."Now I want you to all to get dressed fast and bring all your luggage down we will be leaving soon." She then used her wand to clear the table of dishes and leftovers.

After tons of screaming form the girls to hurry the boys were making their way down the stairs apparently they didn't pack yesterday like they were told. They all got into the car that the ministry gave them to use for their journey to the Hogwarts express.

Okay yeah I know pretty boring chapter but I need to start of some how right? I just wanted everyone to know the whole situation with Draco not turning in to a death eater and not really hate muggleborns that was really the whole point of the chapter and oh also they he and Hermione were Head Boy/Girl. Of course. Review please

Harlequin


End file.
